Swimming in Kisses
by spicehnoodles
Summary: Finn follows Sam to his synchronized swimming class and finds a certain Berry has joined, as well. — finchelღ


"Swimming is sexy," Sam said, perplexity written on his face.

"Not if it's _synchronized_!" Finn reasoned, panicky. He sighed. "Look, Sam, I know you're doing this to get Mercedes back. The slicked-back Blaine hair and red scarf that screams Kurt all over it practically says it all. But, c'mon, man. Don't ya think you're trying a little _too _hard?"

Sam smiled, confidence swimming around in his eyes. "I know what I'm doin', man. This may seem ridiculous to you, but sometimes, love makes you do crazy things. You, of all people, should know that." He gave him a knowing look.

Flashes of Finn's moments with Rachel zapped through his brain. Finn felt a twinge of bittersweet feeling tug at his heart. "I do know what you mean, Sam. I just … I just don't want you to end up having a crappy result in the end, y'know?"

"Like I said, Finn, I know what I'm doing." Sam trudged on forward.

Finn easily caught up with him. "Wait, wait, where are you going?" he inquired.

"To my synchronized swimming class."

Finn groaned to himself. He didn't want to see Sam make a fool out of himself. If Mercedes found out about this and what his ulterior motive was, she would most likely be embarrassed _for _him. But if _Santana _found out, she would never, ever, _ever _live it down.

Synchronized swimming was so … so _synchronized_. You moved around like water ballerinas in the pool and pirouetted around, doing some weird movements. It was like what those Indians did around the fire except with _gracefulness_. What freaked Finn out the most was that you did those freaky movements in _speedos_. Sam in a speedo doing the Indian movements with gracefulness was not something he'd like to see. He didn't need another "White Chocolate"image scarring his mind.

So, Finn followed Sam to his swimming class. (He _refused _to call it "synchronized swimming class" for the sake of his sanity.) Sam went to the men's locker room to change into his — _shudder_ — speedo. He sat down on the bleachers and watched some people jump off the diving board professionally or do a classic belly-flop.

Finally, Sam appeared, wearing his speedo (the length wasn't "speedo-wise," but the tight fabric sufficed for it) quite uncomfortably. He had his arms crossed over his built chest, eyes glimpsing around him like crazy and checking to see if anyone that he knew saw him.

"This is giving me some _serious _déjà vu and not in some cool, mind-freaking kind of way," Finn commented, eyes away from his man business.

"Just keep your eyes where they're supposed to be," Sam ordered, tightening his arms across his chest.

"Gladly."

"Oh!" a familiar voice cried out loud.

Finn twisted his head, and his entire world stopped. It's kind of like in those dramatic movies where something mega-awesome occurs and the people stop walking, the birds stop flying; the clouds stop moving, and stuff like that.

Rachel Berry, his beautiful girlfriend, in all her glory, was standing a few feet away from him, wearing a red one-piece bathing suit. On her head, she donned a swimming cap and goggles. But his eyes were practically cemented on her body. Holy _hell_, it freakin' looked _smokin' _in it. The outfit was tight around her small, curvy body. Yeah, she didn't have great boobs, but she had boobs; and they were just … there. Her legs — oh, damn, those legs were _infinite _— were exposed for the world to see. He felt like touchin' 'em. He felt like touching and touching her.

_Crap_, Finn thought mentally. He wondered if the water in the pool was cold, because he might need to jump in it soon.

"Hello, Finn. Hello, Sam," Rachel greeted politely, smiling. "What brings you boys here?"

Sam answered, "Well, I'm — "

Finn stepped forward. "_We're_," he interjected, strangely joyful, "here for our synchronized swimming class!" He ignored the confused look Sam directed towards him.

"I didn't know you were into synchronized swimming, Finn," Rachel stated, head tilting to the side in confusion.

"Yeah," Sam inputted, raising an eyebrow at him, "me too."

Finn grinned at his girlfriend. "Pshh!" He waved a hand over his face. "I've _always _been into synchronized swimming. It's kind of my guilty pleasure, you know. Ever since I can remember, I've always wanted to fartake — "

"Isn't it _'partake' _— ?" Sam mumbled.

" — _partake _in such, uh, wonderful swimming synchronization … ness." He finished off with a slight chuckle.

Rachel squealed excitedly. "Oh, that's simply _remarkable_, Finn! We've actually discovered a common ground between us!" She gasped, brightening even more. She looked so beautiful in that sexy one-piece. "This could be our hobby!"

Finn tried to keep his grin planted on his face. "Oh, yeah, hobby, great."

Sam snickered, and the tall teenager repressed the urge to elbow him in the stomach.

Rachel skipped towards her him, and Finn groaned internally when he saw how her skipping in that attire made her look even sexier than ever. She wrapped her arms around his right one. She began walking, Sam in tow.

"I already did some research on synchronized swimming, and I've seen videos of competitions on some informative sites. I believe on our first day of class we're going to be learning some skills like the 'scull' and 'eggbeater' skill. I found out that I'm perfectly capable of being the 'flyer' since I'm relatively small as you know already. I can also be the 'base'; my dancing dexterity is impeccable and will greatly help in the gymnastics portion. I'm certain you and Sam will be wonderful 'pushers' since you are both in great shape. The positions … ," Rachel rambled on and on.

The trio came upon two people, one boy and one girl. They both seemed pretty serious and expert-looking. There was a woman with blonde hair tied up and had large hoop earrings on. She was carrying a clipboard and seemed like the firm type of person.

"All right, let me see," the woman started. "I take it you are Sam Evans, you are Rachel Berry, and you … " She trailed off when it came to Finn. "I'm sorry, I seem to have only three new students, but the third one is a female. Are you new?"

Finn rubbed the nape of his neck nervously. "We have to sign up first before we attend the class?" he questioned stupidly.

The woman stared at him as if he were an idiot. "I'm pretty sure that's how it goes with all classes," she retorted, a bit of sass in her tone. "That's fine. Just go and change into your suit quickly."

The thought of wearing a speedo like Sam made Finn feel self-conscious all of a sudden. "Can I wear a shirt and swim trunks? I burn easily."

She gave him a blank look. "We're indoors, buddy."

"I know, but my skin's so sensitive that I could get indoor burns, too." _Wait a minute — are indoor burns even _possible_? _Finn wondered internally. _That's some freaky shit right there._

"Indoor burns," the woman said slowly.

"Uh … yup." He nodded, smiling. _Damn, if my skin really _were _sensitive, I'd be like some giant lobster!_

"Coach Mills, correct?" Rachel clarified. When the woman nodded, she continued: "Coach Mills, if I may interrupt, I would like to point out that Finn being in a T-shirt and swim trunks wouldn't be a hindrance in today's lessons since I assume we're going over the basics. Or is there some rule about T-shirts and swim trunks that we're not aware of, Coach Mills?"

Coach Mills sighed, looking as if she wanted to get this done and over with. "All right, all right." She regarded Finn. "Uh, you — "

"Finn Hudson, ma'am. I mean, Coach Mills!"

"Yes, Mr. Hudson, you can go and change into your shirt and trunks. Hurry it up, though. Time's a wastin'." She tapped repeatedly on her wristwatch.

Finn nodded and ran all the way over to the men's locker room. He opened up his locker and took out an extra T-shirt and swim trunks. He always had a pair of swim trunks just in case he ever got the rare chance of being in the pool. He changed and returned to the pool where everyone else was waiting.

He came to find another girl that joined them, who must be the girl Coach Mills was talking about earlier. She had light brown hair tied up in a ponytail. She was wearing the red one-piece, but she didn't wear it better than Rachel even though she had bigger boobs.

The brunette noticed Finn "checking her out" and wiggled her fingers at him. Finn, suddenly uncomfortable, looked away instantly and found solace by holding Rachel's small hand.

Coach Mills eyed each and every one of her students carefully. "Okay, everyone, as you may all know, I'm Coach Mills. I'm in charge of today's synchronized swimming class. How many of you know how to swim well?" she inquired.

Finn, the boy and girl standing next to each other, and Sam raised their hands at the question.

The coach pursed her lips at that. "That's good, but for those of you who _don't _know how to swim, you should've learned how to swim _before _taking synchronized swimming classes. You're just going to have a difficult time, because swimming is obviously a must in this class." She sighed for the umpteenth time. "Looks like we're going to have to postpone today's lessons. We'll first focus on learning how to swim."

Oh, _yes_, this was gold. Finn was going to personally teach his own girlfriend how to swim. It meant that he had the privilege to touch her while she was in her tight one-piece. She was practically naked, and the hottest part was that they were in _water_. This was like one of his many fantasies of Rachel coming true — without the mood-lit candles, rose petals, Marvin Gaye's "Lets Get It On" playing in the background, and scented, bubbly soap.

"Fields with Grant, Evans with Berry, and Hudson with Matthews. Get together, people! Hop to it!" Coach Mills clapped her hands together.

_Wait, what?_

Rachel shared a disappointed glance with him. She raised her hand. "Coach Mills, if I may?"

"What is it, Berry?"

"I would be more comfortable if I am with Finn, Coach."

The coach crossed her arms over her chest, raising an eyebrow. "And why is that? Do you have anything against Evans?"

Sam stepped forward. "Well, uh, Coach, it's just that it's gonna be a _bit _uncomfortable. I mean, I don't wanna be touchin' another man's girl. Finn" — he pointed at him — "my man and Rachel" — he pointed at her — "his girl, so yeah," he explained.

Coach Mills looked exasperated. "Hudson, are you and Berry married?" she asked, irritability laced in her tone.

Finn glanced around before answering, "No … "

"Well then, there you have it, Berry. You and Hudson aren't tied together by holy matrimony. I'm not asking you and Evans to do a porno together, am I?"

Rachel, aghast, gasped dramatically. "Oh, goodness, of _course _not!"

Sam grimaced.

Finn groaned.

"And now that that's settled, get together with your partner and those who know how to swim, teach your partners how to! Fields, Grant! I know you both swim like pros, but there's always room for improvement, so help each other out! I'll be monitoring everybody." She blew her whistle. "Go, go, go!"

Finn reluctantly let go of Rachel's hand. She smiled at him and pecked his cheek before heading off into the pool with Sam.

It wasn't because he didn't trust Sam. Finn was fully informed about the fact that Sam wanted to be with Mercedes. He joined this lame class just for _her_. And Sam didn't have any romantic interest in Rachel. But Finn wanted to be the one to teach Rachel how to swim. He was her boyfriend, and it was kind of an automatic thing. He also wanted to be the first one to touch her in that one-piece …

"Hi, Finn," a sensual voice said beside him.

Finn forced himself to look at his partner. She had her arms behind her back. He knew she was only doing that to show how nice her boobs were.

"Oh, uh, hi," he greeted back.

The brunette whipped out her manicured hand. "I'm Noelle. It's nice to meet McKinley High's star football player _and _star co-leader of the famous Glee club." She smiled.

Flattery flew through his being. It felt good to be known. "Right back at'cha there, Noelle. You a junior?"

"Sophomore, actually." Her smile broadened. She probably thought he believed she looked older, but he just said the first grade that popped into his mind to make conversation, you know, to be polite.

"Cool. So, uh, let's get you started, all right?"

"Yeah, sure." She wrapped her arms around his left arm, squeezing it hard and forcing her chest on it. It didn't make him feel things like the way Rachel did it. "Let's get _wet_."

_Freakin' fantastic_, Finn complained internally. He ignored the innuendo, pried his arm out of her crazy grasp, and dived into the pool. He heard her squeal at the water splashing at her and rolled his eyes, which was kind of hard since he was underwater and the chlorophyll got in the way.

It was _maddening_. She kept thinking that sharks were going to eat her alive like in all the _Jaws _movies. He constantly reminded her that they were only movies, and there definitely weren't any sharks in the swimming pool. She also thought there were killer piranhas, but he made sure to explain it to her properly that there weren't any killer fishies in the damn pool. When he made her try to swim by herself, she shrieked and flew onto him, wrapping her arms and legs around his body.

This girl was going to be the _death _of him.

"Okay, Noelle," Finn started, desperately trying to remain calm, "the only way you can actually learn how to swim is if you _let go of me_, understand? I'm not going to let you drown. I'm right here. So just let" — he grunted, trying to unbind her arms and legs off him — "_go_!"

Noelle did let go, but she squealed again and embraced his neck, pushing her chest against him and rubbing her legs with his purposely.

"I'm _sorry_, Finn," she apologized, tone unconvincing. "It's just that I've _always _been hydrophobic. I thought synchronized swimming classes would help me get over my fear, but I guess it's not working." She frowned.

Finn began feeling pity for the girl but only a little. He didn't know if she was acting, not acting, or _partially _acting. "I _will _help you, Noelle. You just gotta cooperate, okay? We can't do this if you keep holding onto me and squealing every damn time." He mumbled the last three words.

Noelle nodded in agreement. "Should we follow what they're doing?" She pointed past him.

He veered his head towards the direction her finger was pointing at. He felt a pout forming on his lips.

Sam was helping Rachel how to float on the water. Rachel was already lying on the water, and Sam's hands were underneath her backside. She looked comfortable.

_So not fair_, Finn complained in his head.

He then sighed and reluctantly began mimicking what Rachel and Sam were doing. Oddly enough, Noelle didn't have a problem floating. She insisted that he left his hands at the small of her back, but he refused to. He didn't want to be touching her; he wanted to be touching Rachel.

"Eeeek!" an adorable voice squeaked loudly. Finn saw Rachel plunging into the water abruptly. He made a motion to help her, but Sam caught her arm and pulled her up to breathe.

"Ugh, this is so aggravating!" Rachel whined as soon as she surfaced.

A wet Rachel resulted in a happy Finn — but that was a definite understatement.

Sam chuckled. "Don't worry, you could do it," he encouraged. "It just takes time and practice. You'll learn it in no time."

"Of course I can! What do you take me for? I'm Rachel Barbra Berry, and my temporary lack of floating adroitness will not hinder my determination in learning how to swim! Let's do this, Sam!" She proceeded to recline herself. "I'm ready." Her tone got dramatic and serious.

Finn caught himself smiling hugely. He could practically feel the willpower seeping out of her and flying in the air so intensely. No matter what she was doing, she always did everything with all that she's got. She never gave up. She had the most perseverance than anyone could ever have.

He loved her so freakin' much.

He just wanted to hold her right now and kiss her senselessly. Could you blame him? There she was, just a few feet away from him, donning a piece that looked delicious on her. She was also being so _Rachel Berry_. She was doing things to him indirectly, and he needed a dose of her skin to calm down and get focused.

Suddenly, Finn swam away from Noelle, ignoring her shrieks. He knew she was capable of swimming. She was just acting, and he didn't need any of her flirtatious advances. He needed Rachel. He sounded completely pathetic, but he needed her right now. He wanted to teach her how to swim, because it was his job and he was going to do it. No one was going to get in his way, not even Coach —

"No," Coach Mills said curtly after Finn asked if he could switch partners with Sam.

"Why?" Finn asked, voice almost sounding whiny. He forced down the pout. She didn't seem like the type to fall for innocent acts. "Rachel's having a hard time, and Sam's having a hard time with _her_. They're uncomfortable touching each other, and since I'm Rachel's boyfriend, she'll be more comfortable learning how to swim with _me_."

She shook her head, remaining adamant. "Looks like Berry's doing fine with Evans to me. Matthews needs more help than Berry, Finn."

"She's a _natural_, Coach!" Finn lied. Okay, so he wasn't absolutely sure she was a great swimmer, but he kind of, sort of knew that she was acting. "Seriously, she could be great at flapping her arms and dancing in the water. She doesn't need me!"

"Oh, really?" She gestured behind him.

Sighing, he turned and saw Noelle, holding onto the side of the pool as if her life depended on it. She saw him looking and pouted. He rolled his eyes and regarded the coach.

Coach Mills narrowed her eyes at him. "You just want to touch your girlfriend, don't you, Hudson?"

He groaned and threw his hands up in the air, smacking the water when they dropped. "Yes! You're right! You're absolutely right! And now that I've admitted it, can I — ?" He was cut off.

"No. Get back to the pool, Hudson, and do your damn job. You can touch your girlfriend _later_."

Finn scowled but acquiesced. He swam slowly towards Noelle. "Anti-Finchel," he muttered.

He had to think of a plan — a plan that would get him near Rachel. He considered being daring and snatching her away from everyone to ravage her somewhere secluded, but she wouldn't forgive him for that. She would actually enjoy it, yes, but he was being pretty stupid right now. But then again, Sam was right. Love did make you do crazy things.

So, he contemplated, contemplated, and contemplated. He hadn't thought this hard ever since he had to think of what kind of Christmas gift he should give Rachel (even though she was Jewish) and that one question about Christopher Columbus — or was it Chris Cross? — during his exams.

And he got it.

He was going to pretend to drown, and Rachel was going to give him CPR. (It was strange; she knew how to conduct CPR, but she didn't know how to swim.)

Finn started swimming away from Noelle who was busy sitting down at the edge of the pool, examining her prune-looking fingers after she got bored of seducing him. He swam until he was a mere foot away from Rachel.

_Finn Pretending to Drown to Get Beautiful Girlfriend to CPR the Hell Outta Him commences! _Finn thought, grinning. _Dang, that name's long. I think I should shorten it to something else …  
><em>

"Hey, Rachel!" Finn called. "Do you wanna — whoa!" He forcibly fell into the water and began fake drowning. He heard mumbled cries from the surface.

Finn had his eyes shut close. He felt someone hold him and carry him out of the water. There were probably two people since he was a big guy. He heard Sam, Noelle, and other people's voices, but his ears focused on Rachel who kept crying out his name.

He started to feel horrible. Yeah, love made you do crazy things, but it also made you do stupid things that could make your girlfriend worry.

"Damn it! Where's Coach Mills when you need her?" Sam yelled. "Someone has to do mouth-to-mouth on him! And now way in _hell _am I gonna do any mouthing on him!"

"I'll do it!" Noelle exclaimed. _NOT YOU! _Finn yelled in his mind, shifting a little.

"Excuse me, but are you even certified? Do you even know how to perform cardiopulmonary resuscitation?" Rachel asked, sounding angry.

"What's that?"

"Exactly. _I'm _certified, and Finn's _my boyfriend_. Don't think I didn't see you acting all coquettish around my Finn!"

Finn thought it was a turn-on hearing Rachel be all defensive. But what did "coquettish" mean? It sounded like some type of fancy biscuit.

He shifted again. The position he was on was making him uncomfortable.

Noelle scoffed. "He didn't seem to mind."

"He was pushing you away the entire time you were throwing yourself at him! What does that tell you? Are you that oblivious towards your surroundings?"

"Uh, Rachel, I think you should start CPR-ing Finn," Sam interjected worriedly.

"Sam, stay out of this! And another thing, _Noelle _— Finn doesn't particularly like it when girls blatantly show off their assets so promiscuously. He likes girls that don't try hard and those that are themselves. Do you understand what I'm saying, missy? Do you need a proper interpretation on everything I said?"

_My back's starting to hurt. C'mon, Rachel. Do it already._

He felt her warm fingers squeeze his nose lightly. She laid her head on his chest, and Finn really wanted to grab her and hold her in his arms. She then placed her interlocked hands on his chest and pressed down once, twice. She laid her head again.

Finn was getting antsy. _She's gonna do it!_

She pressed again and again. Finally, he saw a shadow over his eyes. She was going to kiss, er, "do CPR" on him now.

Her lips were centimeters away, and then —

"Stop faking it, Finn Hudson," Rachel reprimanded him, lips _almost _touching.

All of a sudden, his girlfriend squeezed his nose hard. His eyelids snapped open, and a cry of pain traveled out of his mouth. He saw Rachel, kneeling beside him, holding his nose and glaring at him.

* * *

><p>Finn touched his nose lightly and winced when he felt slight pain arise on it. He pulled his shirt over his head and closed his locker.<p>

Sam came up to him. "I kind of got the feeling that you took 'Love makes you do crazy things' to a whole 'nother level, dude," he remarked, smirking at him.

"Shut up," Finn mumbled. "I wouldn't have done _any _of that if she didn't wear that one-piece."

"I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have faked drowning if _I _wasn't her partner." A knowing look sparked in his eyes.

The tall senior didn't say anything. Sam was right, that's why.

Sam sighed. "Look, man, I had no intention of doing anything to her. It was hard teaching her how to swim, because it felt weird being the one doing all of that. And she kept irritating me with her big words and her attitude, no offense." He pounded his chest twice. "But Mercedes for life, man."

"I _know_, I know. I was an idiot."

"Finn, you _are _an idiot. But that's a good thing, sort of."

Finn smiled, taking it as a compliment. "Thanks, man." And then he added, "And about you after Mercedes … I'm with you a hundred percent, all right? If you need _any _help, come find me."

The blonde ran a hand over his hair. "You, uh, kinda did. Synchronized swimming isn't sexy at all. I saw that Fields guy doing some freaky spinning thing with that freaky _face _on!" His eyes were wide with disgust. "That's not hot _at all_."

Finn nodded. He remembered seeing the guy lift his leg up in the air with the _girl _holding him up in the water. Their faces were void of emotion, and it freaked the living _shit _out of him.

The locker room's door opened, and in came Rachel. She was no longer wearing her one-piece and was now in a simple purple dress that stopped inches above her knees with a black cardigan and black flats. Her arms were over her chest, a somber expression taking place on her face.

"Whoa, unwanted visitor!" Sam bellowed out, covering his family jewels with one hand and his chest with the other.

Rachel gave him an annoyed look before turning to Finn. "Finn Hudson, I'd like to speak with you in _private_," she demanded. He could hear the anger underneath her calm tone.

Sam glanced at the two confusedly. "Does that mean I — ?"

"Yes, Sam, it means you leave the premises," she snapped.

Sam mouthed, "Good luck" to Finn and left the locker room.

"I'm sorry," Finn immediately blurted out. "I'm sorry for pretending to drown so I could touch you."

"_That _was your ulterior motive? Finn Hudson, why in the world were you going through such extreme lengths just to _touch _me?" She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and then opened them. "I would like a _proper _elucidation — "

Finn stared at her, confused. "I don't know what that means."

" — as to why you did such a thing. You really worried me, Finn." She had a lot of sadness apparent in her brown eyes. Gosh, he really felt like a crappy boyfriend. "I really thought you were drowning, but I immediately knew it couldn't be possible, because one: you're an excellent swimmer, two: you're taller than the water level of the pool, and three: you kept moving on the ground, and you looked impatient as if you were waiting for me to perform CPR on you."

He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer. He leaned down and kissed her. She responded instantly, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him with the same amount of passion. When they were done, he kissed her forehead and looked straight through her beautiful browns.

"I just wanted to do that," he whispered, tone soft, husky, gentle, and loving.

She smiled. "You do this all the time, Finn, and you're more than welcome to kiss me as many times as you'd like. But pretending to drown isn't a way to gain my kisses, all right? Promise me you won't do that again." She gave him a hard look and squeezed his large hands. _"Promise me."_

Finn kissed her again, more deeply. "I promise."

Hand in hand, they left the locker room. They exited the building, heading towards Finn's truck. Finn listened to Rachel, who was vivaciously talking about the song selection lists she had come up with today. He opened the door of his truck for her chivalrously, earning a smile from his girlfriend. He walked around to the driver's side and got in.

"Finn," Rachel called.

"Yeah?"

"You're not _really _into synchronized swimming, are you?"

"No, not really. Or not at all." He inserted his car keys and started the car. He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that, too, babe."

She frowned, looking dejected. "Well, that's too bad," she said. "I was really happy knowing that we had something to do together."

Finn drove right out of the parking lot. He glanced at her with furrowed eyebrows. "What're you talking about? There are a lot of things that we like doing together. We like singing together, studying sort of, _kissing_" — he winked at her, and she rolled her eyes playfully at him — "playing video games, with me owning you at _COD_ — "

"Ah-ah-ah." Rachel wagged her finger. "I recall defeating you at your own game many times, Finn."

He chuckled softly. "We do a lot of things together, Rachel. And even though we don't have a lot of common interests, I'd gladly watch _Funny Girl _with you hundreds of times and discussing things like, um, rapper-turn or something."

_"Repertoire," _she corrected, smiling, eyes twinkling prettily. "And really? You would like to watch _Funny Girl _with me tonight at my house?"

Finn nodded. Oh yeah, he was _definitely _going to watch _Funny Girl _with her at her house. It wasn't as if he had any hidden agendas underneath his sleeves. He didn't plan on ditching the movie and having a wild time with her on her bed all night long.

She clapped her hands together. She planted a big kiss on his cheek. "Wonderful!" she exclaimed. "We'll watch it in my living room. My dads might want to join us since they're going to be home tonight."

His grin faltered.

"You don't mind them being there tonight, right, Finn?" Her beautiful brown eyes were wide and curious. He couldn't deny those eyes. He couldn't deny her. She wanted to spend time with him tonight, and, damn it, he was going to fulfill her wants.

"Of course, Rachel." He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it.

Finn got to kiss her, anyways. And he was going to be with her forever and ever and ever. He shouldn't be desperate for one kiss when he was going to get a lifetime package of Rachel Barbra Berry's kisses no matter what, whenever he wanted to.

But still … he'd do _anything _to kiss her. No. He'd do _anything _to make her the happiest woman alive, even join synchronized swimming classes again.

* * *

><p><em>Finchel<em> provides me:

**-** cuteness

**-** sexiness

**-** awesomeness

**-** & some "type" of sanity (sort of)

I will _forevahevah _l❤ve it. (:

Review_!_


End file.
